of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
United American Republic
The United American Republic is a Post-Order state formed on the foundations of the older United States of America. History The United American history truly begins with the New Continental Army's victory over the Order's regional capital of District of Columbia in the year 2017, which is set as the official end date of the 2nd American Revolution. This victory lead to a per Government United America is governed as a constitutional federal republic with the head of state and government as the President elected by both a popular vote and an electoral vote. After the President is the Prime Minister who's the head of the Assembly which consists of elected representatives that make laws for the new American federation. Then there is the Constitutional Court which consists of nine judges that make sure each new law doesn't violate the revived Constitution. All three governments perform checks and balances to prevent the government from growing too big or shrinking too small. Politics United America is dominated by the Federalist Party. This party rose to office in popular, and free, elections by the people. A new party is gaining popularity known as the Democratic Party which competes against the Federalist Party in elections Economy America was one of the richest area under control of the Order with many resources available. After the 2nd American Revolution, the United American Republic made use of the resources Military Following the Order's fall the New Continental Army became the Federal Armed Forces. Using private military industries, the Federal Armed Forces used state of the art technology such as the Liberty Tank. It's entirely volunteer based, having 500,000 volunteers although during times of war, there will be drafts. The Federal Armed Forces make extensive uses on armored vehicles as well as soldiers. Armor is a popular choice for most officers, there's never a single mission without some mechs or tanks at ready. M10 Marauder The M10 Marauders is one of the earliest mech added to the Federal Army. Armed with two .50 cal machine guns on the right hand and three rocket launchers on the other, the Marauder is designed for both infantry and armored support. M12 Olympian The M12 Olympian is a infantry support mech designed for the purpose of supporting infantrymen although it can be used for anti-air combat as well. Heavily armored and powerful with a 40mm machine gun, it's a near indestructible mech that can handle even attacks by the Marauder. M5 Liberty Main Battle Tank The M5 Liberty Tank was created as a Continental Army answer to the Order's powerful Pounder Tanks. When Lee Armory unveiled their tank, the Liberty Tank was the best tank ever seen at the hands of the Coninentals as the Liberty Tank is just as fast as the Order Pounder Tank but better armed with a long barreled 120 mm gun than the Pounder's 85 mm and just armored as the Order's Grizzley tanks. It has been used prominently throughout the 2nd American Revolution and is still used today in large numbers and is the primary armor of the Federal Armed Forces with 8,000 tanks manufactured for combat. . The M29 Alliance Main Battle Tank Better gunned, better armored, and heavier than the Liberty, the Alliance Main Battle Tank is created to support the Liberty tanks in battle. Sporting a 155 mm cannon, the Alliance can take down armored Supers and is slightly slower than M5 Liberty. Although powerful, their numbers are less due to the expense of manufacturing one, only sporting 5,000 tanks all together but they make up for it's steller performance with their hard hitting 155mm gun, top speed of 32 mph, and being heavily armored Controlled States While the United American Republic laid claim to all of the United States and parts of Canada, it only so far holds full administration over Virginia, West Virginia, Kentucky, North and South Carolina, D.C, and Tennessee as many states such as Vermont declared itself to be independent. Category:Nations